


Christmas Challenge

by Fandomswonder



Category: GoT - Fandom, Sons of Anarchy, game of thrones, soa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomswonder/pseuds/Fandomswonder
Summary: This is a Christmas Challenge, using a prompt I saw on Tumblr. Let's see if I can keep this going for the whole month.
Relationships: Happy Lowman/Original Female Character(s), Sandor Clegane/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Day One: Candy Canes

"Are you going to eat all of those, or hang some on the tree?" Rowan Stark asks her boyfriend, Sandor Clegane, as she starts decorating the tree. 

Rowan wanted to decorate the tree two days ago, but Sandor didn't want to, so she was forced to wait. At least until they went to the store, and Sandor saw all the varieties of _**candy canes** _.__

__"When I was growing up, there was only one type of candy cane. Either white and red, or white, green and red." He told her in the store._ _

__They ended up buying almost thirty boxes of the damn things, but Rowan can’t tell him no._ _

__"I'm gonna hang some on the tree," Sandor replies as he puts some on the tree while he keeps checking the flavors out, seeing which ones he would like better._ _

__"And those are the ones you're keeping?" Rowan asks, amused._ _

__Sandor nods, looking at Rowan. "Yes, why do you think we bought so fucking many? There are too many flavors to choose from, so I had to get them all."_ _

__Rowan chuckles as she turns to put some tinsel on the real evergreen tree._ _

__"At least it doesn't get everywhere like that fucking silver shit. You're gonna be cleaning that up for days after the new year." Sandor teases her, sucking on a new candy cane: cinnamon, this time._ _

__Rowan rolls her eyes. "Either help me or sit down and eat all of your candy canes, you big child."_ _

__She blushes as he laughs, and she tingles as she feels him wrap an arm around her waist._ _

__"You love this big child." He whispers, giving her a sticky kiss on her cheek._ _

__"Gross!" She yells, laughing, as she moves to get away from him. She turns to look up at Sandor and notices a look of almost abject horror on his face._ _

__"What's wrong?" She asks, suddenly worried. She looks down at his hand that had contained the candy cane, which no longer contained the sweet._ _

__"Uh, when you backed into me, the candy got stuck..." Sandor starts before Rowan reaches up to touch her hair._ _

__"IN MY FUCKING HAIR?" She asks, incredulous as she feels the cane in her hair. She tugs on it to no avail and turns to look at Sandor, fire in her eyes._ _

__"If I have to cut my hair because of your fucking sweet, Clegane, I will sell Stranger the next time someone asks if he's for sell." Rowan calmly threatens._ _

__"No. Let's go get that out of your hair." Sandor replies, just a calm, but a little fearful of his short woman, knowing what type of fury she contains._ _

__Hours later, Sandor and Rowan both sit on the couch, having just finished getting the candy out of her hair._ _

__"I'm sorry." Sandor apologizes quietly, hazarding a glance over at his now calmed lover._ _

__"At least I didn't have to cut my hair. Just go easy on the canes. I get you're excited but still."_ _

__Sandor nods. "I can still get them?"_ _

__Rowan chuckles. "Yes, just don't be around me with them."_ _

__Sandor relaxes, visibly, as he takes out a watermelon candy cane and unwraps it._ _

__Rowan rolls her eyes but just smiles._ _

__“Fucking candy canes.”_ _


	2. Day 2: Decorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And on the second day of Christmas...we have Happy and my OC Britt. Enjoy!

Happy arrives home after a long day at the clubhouse.

He parks his bike, gently rotating his shoulder, wincing at the tightness of his wound. Sighing, he dismounts, walking up to the house, and unlocking the door. He opens it, stopping short as he’s greeted by a terrifying sight. 

Christmas. Decorations.

He looks around at his now cheery and merry house, growling at all the red, green, and silver. 

Happy knows who’s responsible, and he goes looking for his wife. 

“Brittany, what the fuck have you done to my house?” He asks after finding her in the living room. 

Their dog, Jade, comes bounding up to him, decked out in a Christmas sweater. 

“What have you done to my dog?” He asks, shocked and dismayed. 

Britt rolls her eyes as she hangs up some decorations on the wall. “It’s time for Christmas decorations, Happy.” She explains, trying not to laugh at his discomfort as she turns around to face him. 

Happy goes to say something but notices her ugly Christmas sweater that says ‘Mommy did more than kiss Santa’. He looks at her face and smirks. “I fucking better be Santa.” 

Britt rolls her eyes again, playfully this time as she walks over to him, smiling as she wraps her arms around his waist, leaning up to kiss him deeply. 

“Wanna see what I’ve done?” Britt asks. 

Happy looks around, making a face. “It looks like Christmas threw up in here.” He growls, looking back down at her. 

She sighs, grabbing his hand and leading him around the house, showing him all the decorations in the house. 

Britt finally leads him to the archway between the kitchen and living room, motioning above their heads.   
“I think this will be your favorite part, baby. This is mistletoe.” 

“Isn’t that the shit you kiss under?” Happy asks, unimpressed. 

Britt chuckles, glancing at him before nodding, looking back up at the mistletoe. 

“Yes, but, it’s more than that. See, it looks pretty on the outside, but it harbors a deep, dark secret. It kills.” She explains, glancing at him again. She smirks as she sees she has his attention, so she continues with her explanation. 

“It’s actually a parasitic plant, killing some 200 trees and bushes, without remorse. It lives as the host plant dies.” She shrugs before turning to look at Happy, who’s attention is on her now.

She blushes. “It makes me think of you.” She admits, shyly shrugging. 

Happy doesn’t give it another thought before he pulls Britt under the mistletoe, kissing her deeply. He pulls back, leaving Britt breathless as he rests his forehead against hers. 

“I think I could start to like this Christmas shit.” He says, chuckling softly, before kissing his wife again.


	3. Day 3 and 4: Indoor and Outdoor Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I couldn't keep up with the challenge, so I'm just gonna do it my way, lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to bring Sandor/Rowan and Happy/Britt together for this day. Rowan and Britt are both my OCs. You can see Rowan in Lady Bastard of Winterfell, here on my page. Britt is in Game of Anarchy, which is my crossover with GoT (hence Sandor) and SoA, and also here on my page. So, enjoy!

“What the fuck happened?” Happy asks Sandor Clegane as he looks on at the house on fire in front of them. 

Sandor had just patched into the mother charter of the Sons of Anarchy a few months ago.

“Ro didn’t check the goddamn fuses before plugging up the indoor and outdoor lights. Overloaded the circuits, which then caused sparks that found that fucking tinsel she threw around the house.” Sandor explains, gruffly as he lights a cigarette. 

Ro, or Rowan Stark, is Sandor’s Old Lady. She’s the niece of Ned Stark, the head of the IRA. 

“Fuck.” Happy says as he pulls a joint out of his kutte, lighting it and offering it to Sandor. 

The men watch as the firefighters finally arrive and hastily start to put out the fire. 

“You got insurance?” Happy asks as he takes the joint from Sandor, glancing up at him. 

Sandor nods. “Rowan made sure to get homeowners insurance before we moved in since California has wildfires and earthquakes.” 

Happy smiles. “Smart.” 

Sandor gives Happy a smile before both men turn back to watch the firefighters. 

\----

“Of course he blames me for this.” Rowan tells her friend, Brittany, as they watch the firefighters trying to contain the house fire. 

“Well, it was your fault. I told you not to overload the fuses, Ro.” Britt gently chastises. 

“I know, I know.” Rowan says, defeated. 

Britt smiles as she wraps her arm around her friend’s shoulders. 

“Come on, at least you had the insurance like I suggested, right?” Britt asks, turning her friend to face her when Rowan doesn’t answer right away. 

“Right?” Britt asks, very concerned.  
Rowan can’t bring herself to look at Britt as she shakes her head. 

Britt refrains from cussing at her friend. Instead, she takes a deep breath and tries to remain calm. 

“Why?” She asks. 

“So we could have a good Christmas. Sandor hasn’t ever had that.” Rowan admits, softly, her eyes wet as she looks to the housefire now put out. 

Britt feels a tightness in her chest at Rowan’s admission. She pulls her friend in for a hug, smiling as she pulls back. 

“I have a guest house you’re more than welcome to stay in while this gets sorted out.” Britt offers. “But I have to talk to Happy first.” 

Rowan looks back at Britt, surprised. “You would do that?” 

Britt nods. “Yeah, you’re family. We do anything for family.” Britt assures her as she leads Rowan over to the guys. 

“Can I talk to you, Hap?” Britt asks. 

Happy groans as he sees the look on her face. “Do I have a choice?” 

Britt shrugs. “Sure.”

“Fuck.” He grunts, looking from Britt to Sandor and Rowan, who are embracing away from the couple. 

He looks back at Britt. “You want them to stay with us.” He states, already knowing what she wants. 

Britt shrugs. “I don’t want them to, but they’re family and they need a place to stay. The guest house is cleaned out and warm.” 

Happy nods. “Fine. I’ll go ‘offer’ it to him.” 

Britt rolls her eyes as she walks with Happy over to Sandor and Rowan. 

“Hey, you guys are staying with us. We have a guest house you can stay in, at least until all this shit is over with.” Happy offers, nonchalantly. 

Sandor looks from Happy to Britt, then to Rowan, who’s looking up at him with pleading eyes. He sighs and looks back to Hap and Britt. 

“Appreciate it. Thank you.” He says, begrudgingly. 

Happy nods. “I guess this is that Christmas spirit Britt’s been talking about.” He chuckles softly as he kisses his wife.


End file.
